Natalie ruins the Hex Girls band/grounded
Transcript * Natalie: Man, I can't believe that got grounded for seeking out to the movies and see Polar while grounded about a last month! But what should I do anyways? I know, I will watch Sausage Party on DVD. * (Natalie turns on the TV but suddenly) * Natalie: Wait a Minute! * Announcer: Coming up next, The Hex Girls, on CoolTV! * Natalie: Oh my gosh, The Hex Girls are back, impossible, how did they come back? Well I have to ruin their band again, and we will tell them the truth! * (At the concert) * Hex Girls: We're the Hex Girls. we are gonna cast the spell on you. * Natalie: I'm Natalie. I'll gonna sit on you. * Thorn: Hey! * Natalie: What? * Thorn: Who are you!? * Natalie: I'm Natalie Gooch. * Thorn: Natalie! You ruining my encore! * Natalie: Aww!! * Thorn: (sighs) Now, we gotta start over from the beginning. * (The Hex Girls sing the song once again, but they're playing with the fake instruments.) * Thorn: Hey! * Natalie: Huh. * Thorn: What are you doing here? * Natalie: Playing with your instruments. * Luna: You better not be playing with those instruments! * Dusk: We gotta start over again. * (The Hex Girls sing the song again, but the subliminal message girl from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Gary Takes a Bath" was shown on the stage screen.) * Thorn: Hey! What am I saying about ruining the encore!? * Natalie: Aw! * (The Hex Girls sing the song, but the screen was shown upside-down.) * Thorn: Hey! You better not me ruining my encore! * Natalie: Okay! * (They sing a song, but Natalie spill the water all over them.) * Thorn: Natalie! How dare you! (The stage got trash all over) Eww, Gross! (The instruments got bombs stuck all over) Nuh-uh! (A thunderstorm pours all over the stage) No! (She gets annoyed by Natalie using a drill) Hey! (The stage quakes) Stop that! (The screen was off.) Not cool! Natalie! If you ruin this one more time, you will go home! * (The Hex Girls sing a song, but interrupted by Natalie with a megaphone.) * Natalie: Hey, guys! It's time for Super Fun Time! * Thorn: Hey! You're ruining the encore! Now, go back home! * Natalie: Aaaww! * (At home) * SpongeBob: Natalie, how dare you ruin the Hex Girls band? That's it you're grounded for one month. Normally I would say go to your room now, but instead I'm gonna say this! Someone will beat you up. Do you know who she is? I'll give you a hint. She is a girl who loves to chew gum, she accidentally turned into the humanoid creature made of gum, and she is one of Rhode Montijo's characters. * Natalie: I don't want to be beaten up by Gum Girl. * SpongeBob: Correct. Gum Girl is going to beat you up. Gum Girl, beat up Natalie. * (Gum Girl appears) * Gum Girl: I am... Gum Girl! * Natalie: Nooo!!! * (Gum Girl punches Natalie) * (Static) * (The End)